


Goodbye for Now

by Notmenotthem



Series: Fatherly Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/M, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Claire is angry and hurt that her dad is dead. All she wanted was to say goodbye. She thought she hears her lost love.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Jimmy Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Fatherly Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905085
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye for Now

Claire and her dad were walking down a river. They were holding hands and were silent just enjoying each other's company. But Jimmy was dead. Why was he here? Claire looked down at herself. She was smaller too. Younger too. When she looked up Jimmy looked...angelic? Then she remembered. Her father was dead. 

She woke up with tears streaming down her face. Today was the anniversary of his death. Careful not to wake Kaia, she went to wash her face. 

"Dad." She whispered. She wanted nothing more than to see him one more time, to say goodbye in person. But that was impossible. She and her mom only had a short reunion, but Amelia and her made her peace. Jimmy and Claire didn't. 

She knew she couldn't go back to bed. She needed to go for a walk. Writing a quick note to Kaia and Jody, she went for a walk. She took some weapons, just in case. She knew the chances were low, but monsters may attack. Even a weirdo may come. Go ahead. Claire needed to beat or kill something.

She knew she was being unfair to Kaia. Kaia didn't know. No one did. Jody called Kaia her first love. It was actually her second. She loved Kaia, she really did. But Jimmy was the one she thought of when she heard of the term true love. 

She breathed in the night air. No way was she praying. She didn't want Castiel or any angel to hear. Not even God. This was express delivery to her dad. She walked to the river and stopped at the raging river. She closed her eyes and dug deep into her heart.

"Dad. If you can hear me. Why did you leave us. Mom, me. We loved you. I loved you. You were the only man I really truly loved. Dad. Why? Why can't you allow me to say goodbye." 

She looked up. Nothing. Fine. God is most likely busy. He couldn't let her say goodbye. Sighing sadly she went home. 

She took off her clothes and went to bed. Holding Kaia, she tried to fall asleep. A minute later she was back at the river. 

'Huh?' She just got in. Why was she here again? She looked around confusedly. She was about to head back when she heard her name being called.

"Claire! Claire? Where are you?"

Claire looked around at the direction of the voice. It couldn't be. Seeing who it was, she cried tears of joy. It was her dad.

"Dad. Daddy!" She ran to the direction of the voice. Seeing Jimmy looking at her with happiness, she jumped into his arms. 

"Dad."

"Claire Doll. My god you grown."

Claire smiled at her dad. He never aged. He still looked the same. She squeezed her father tightly, afraid that she'll lose him again.

"My goodness. Let me look at you" Claire blushes when he looked her over. "You grown to be a beautiful young woman. Wow. You are stronger too."

Claire smiles at seeing her lost love. It was her father, but also the man she loved. 

''Dad. You heard my prayers?"

"Of course. Angels are not the only things that can hear prayers. I felt the ache in your heart and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Dad. I have a question."

"Sure."

"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

"It was my time."

"No. It was that asshole Castiel that killed you."

"No Claire Doll. It was time. My destiny."

"Fuck destiny. You promised to stay with us. You could have said said no." 

Jimmy shook his head. "Claire. I never wanted to leave you or your mom. There was danger coming and I needed to make a choice. I chose to go with Castiel to protect you."

"But you came back. You missed us."

"Yes I did. I realize now I should stayed away. Your mother would still be alive. You would be in college living your life."

Claire shook her head and buried her face into Jimmy's shirt crying.

"Dad. Mom loved you. I loved you. You promised to stay with us."

Jimmy squeezed her tightly. 

"Claire. I'm sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness. But I never wanted this for either of you."

Claire cried harder. She was angry at his words. But saddened at the news he was right. The way things went in this world. Lucifer, now God. Feeling Jimmy's hand, she looked up with blurry eyes.

Jimmy kissed her. Claire threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the love in her heart. Jimmy grabbed her and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a minute before Jimmy pulled away.

"Claire Doll. Are you happy?"

"Kinda."

"Seeing someone?"

"Yes. Her name is Kaia. Are you mad?"

"No. You have love again. You have your friends, a new love. Claire. It's time to let go of the past."

"Dad. I want to stay here. You are the one.''

Jimmy hugged her. "Claire. You have the rest of your life. We'll see each other again."

Claire sniffed. But she knew this was it. Her goodbye. She thought about her friends, her girlfriend. She smiled sadly at Jimmy. 

"I love you dad. I will always love you."

Jimmy wipes away her tears and kisses her gently. 

"I love you too. Claire when you get up here, I'll be waiting."

Claire smiles. They kissed one last time.

"Goodbye Dad."

"Bye Claire Doll."

Kaia shook Claire awake. She was crying. Seeing Kaia, she holds her in her arms, grateful to find love again. She had her goodbye. Maybe someday she' ll tell Kaia about Jimmy. But not now. 

"Bye Daddy" She whispers. Falling asleep, she thought he heard his voice.

"It isn't goodbye. It never is. Claire. I'll always be with you. Always."

"I know." She falls asleep in Kaia's arms.


End file.
